Remember me
by WillowMoonlightshines
Summary: Severus snapecharacter of my own. Light hearted story of romancecomdedydrama. I ask all flames to be emailed to me, so I can personally ask your advice if I'd want it R&R if you'd like. More chapters soon, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that is mentioned in here. (bands...songs...movies..etc.) K thanks.

The alarm clock sounded at the time of 7:00 A.M. Severus quickly arose from his bed and walked towards his bathroom. He turned the shower on and went to grab some fresh clothes. He chose a Led Zeppelin band Tee, some old and tattered blue jeans, and a fresh pair of boxer briefs. As he walked back into the bathroom, it seemed to have become instantly filled with steam from his shower. He was in and out, brushed his teeth, got dressed, grabbed his school bag and walked out the door.

The air was warm, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue. He walked on the concrete sidewalk for two blocks and stopped at a fairly large brick building called England's Wizarding College, or EWO. His dark black eyes caught a map on his side. He ran his long pale fingers from the top. He stopped three-quaters of the way down and turned to enter to the tall glass doors. The entrace way's floor was shiny black tile, to his right he saw white marble stairs. He walked straight up to them and turned to his right towards room 7A. There he saw the words Mastering Potions on the wooden door. The room on the other side had many desks, and many large glass windows. Most of the desks were taken. He found a desk in the second row near a girl who he'd never met before.

He took off his school bag and sat it next to his desk, he shook his shaggy black hair from his eyes as he sat down. The girl looked up with large pear green eyes and said sweetly "Hello, I'm Alorah." Her hair was silvery-blonde and long. Her skin looked firm and peach, her cheeks were rosie and slightly dotted with some freckles. She wore a t-shirt which you could tell she made that said: Incase you are wondering, you are everything to me. Her jeans were well fitting and ripped. Her hand stretched out towards Severus's face and it waved slightly. "Hello? Anyone alive in there?" she said giggling slightly. Severus's eyes hadn't moved once since she first said 'Hello'. He had been put into some kind of gaze which was just broken. "Oh, eh..sorry. I'm Severus. You can call me Rus for short." He said with a warm smile. Alorah just smiled up at him with her pearly white teeth "Wow, you had quite a faze there. I do that too, have you ever just looked at something but not a definite something? Like you're looking at something but it's more like everything at the same time, and your eyes are just fixed and you can't stop looking until something or someone interrupts you?" Severus looked at her and lied "Not really..." Alorah looked almost disappointed, and she said with a hint of nervous embarrassment "Um..me either..." She seemed unsure of her self and turned to chew on her nail. Severus laughed a bit. "Liar! I know exactly what you mean! Oh man, I do it all the time. Especially when i'm outside." He let out another laugh. Alorah looked majorly relieved and smiled widely "Ha Ha!" she exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you Russy." Severus smiled awkwardly at the words "Russy". Who was that? He said 'Rus' not 'Russy'. "Russy? Wow, I haven't heard that one yet.." He said facing the board.

The bell rang and the teacher came into the room. "Good morning, my students!" he said over enthusiasticly. He was a short, balding man with a kind appearence. He wore very old fashioned muggle bifocals. "Kind of reminds me of a plump turtle too large for his shell." said Severus to Alorah. She let out a laugh "HAHA! Mr. Konwa? Yea! He does..doesn't he? He's a great guy though, friends with my dad he is. They play this muggle sport together called 'Gulf' or something like it. You hit a ball in this whole, or something..sounds boring to me." she said with a puzzled look. They turned to face the board once more. "My name is Mr. Konwa. I've been teaching how to teach potions for over 25 years now. Isn't that funny, the words 'teaching how to teach'. But, yes, that is what I do! And if you don't mind me bragging, I think i've done a pretty fine job here and there." he said with a little wink. "Oh yes I love this guy, absolutely!" Severus whispered to Alorah as he watched her smile and mock the wink Mr. Konwa gave to the class. "I hope you chose your seats well, for the person to your left is now your partner the rest of the year! Changes will only be arranged under legal circumstances." he said giggling, as his belly gave a jiggle. Severus turned to Alorah, and grabbed her out stretched hand as they gave each two nods. "Cheers!" said Alorah. "Cheers" said Severus, while turning back to listen to the instructions from Mr. Konwa.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell chimed three times at the stroke of ten. Master Potions class for two hole hours wasn't as dreadful as Severus had expected, not with Alorah around. Severus had grown up lonely for most of the years of his sad life. Alorah was the sun shining through all the rain. After class as Severus was walking out of the classroom she came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Russy." She exclaimed slightly breathless, she must have hurried pretty quickly. "What are you doing this afternoon? I was thinking we could go somewhere, you know? To get to know one another better.." She said with a nervous smile. Severus thought a moment, 'she wants to be friends with me?' His eyes which were on the floor slowing glanced into her eyes. "I'd love to go somewhere, anywhere! I'm new here, it would be good for me to get to know this area better." he said warmly. Alorah smiled back softly and and "Do you like coffee?"

They had been laughing up a storm over the silliest things. "Then guess what! He actually came over asking to borrow sugar, SUGAR! HA HA!" said Alorah with little breath. Severus felt so comfortable around her. He could be himself without worrying about if she'd like it or not. He was himself, she was herself and it was the best he had ever felt his whole life. He felt that someone liked him. _Liked him._ He never had friends really, but Alorah was all he needed. She was amazing. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get another one of the frothy fraps or whatever you call them." he said. While returning to his seat he asked "This place is great, what's it called again?" Alorah was having a bit of butter beer while being asked "Oh" she managed to say. "It's called Cafe Noir, on fridays they have magickal performances it really gets pretty! They have fireworks on the inside of the building and sometimes truely amazing stunts performed with enchanted ribbons and bubbles." The place, to Severus, looked pretty large but large enough for fireworks? 'Magick, gotta love it.' he thought to himself. "Well I'm not doing anything friday, want to come to go? I'd really like to see a performance..or two" he asked uneasily. "Of course! It starts at 8 so we should meet up about 7:30. It cost 5 galleons to get in though, if that's not a problem.." she said, her excitement dying at the end. Severus, though his parents were not the best of parents, had left him in good conditions. "Not at all, I'll pay for both of us, is it casual or non?"

Friday rolled around quickly. With class only on Monday and Wednesday it gave Severus and Alorah time to hang out more. They went to the local park, library, The Cafe Noir again, a muggle thing called "Movies". Alorah liked muggle ways as well as magick. Severus was starting to take a liking to it as well. It was now 6 o' clock. He had just jumped into the shower. He made sure to shave and after shave, brush his teeth and scrub his hair clean. To clean his ears and put on a fresh cologne. He wore a simple jet black and shiny tuxedo with a black bow tie. He had his dress shoes professionally waxed and buffed and now they shined with brilliance. He jumped into his maroon Hyrbid car, and checked his teeth and hair in the rear-view mirror. 'It could be worse..' he thought to himself sighing. Five blocks away on 6th Anual drive was where Alorah's flat was. He parked the best he could, got out of the car and gave his hair a quick push then strutted to the door. There she was. She looked beautiful. She wore a burgandy dress that went down to her knees. It poofed out as it went down for the material underneath seemed to be the kind that tutu's were made. The straps were thin and pressed against her skin just right. Her hair was up in the most precious style he had ever seen. Her lips were soft pink as well as her cheeks. Her eyes as green as ever had been lined in black and looked deep, as though you could drown in them. "You look gorgeous." Said Severus as she took his arm. "Thanks, so do you." she said with a wink. As they got into the car Alorah turned to face him. "Russy, you are my best friend. I love you."


End file.
